I'm a good man!
by LittleJara
Summary: Remus, I don’t think he will make it. Dumbledore’s eyes had lost their twinkling. –Oh no. Tears appeared in Remus eyes and he kneeled at Harry’s side, taking his hand and holding it tight.


A good man

The final war was at it's beginning.

All the students, year four and up, stood outside on the ground of Hogwarts. They were going to face the most wanted wizards and witches of the Dark Lord.

The headmaster of the school walked in front of all the students and teachers that were going to fight. He looked for one certain boy, around sixteen years old. A boy he had laid his trust with.

The boy, who's name was nothing more than Harry James Potter, stood in front of them. Dumbledore walked over to him. -The time is here now, Harry.

-I know Professor.

-I suggest that you give a speech Harry. Harry was stunned.

- Me? Why?

-Because you are as much a leader in their eyes as I am

Harry took a deep breath and a stepped forward.

The time is here. I hope you all will fight for all the good things in life. Love, Peace and so on. I want you, to think on the people that has lost someone to Voldemort.

The ones that no longer has a father, a mother or the parents that no longer has children. I want you to fight for them. Are you ready to fight for them!

There was only silence and Harry looked at them. Tears were falling down their cheeks.

-Are you ready!

-YES!

Then suddenly there was a loud noise and hundreds and hundreds of death eaters appeared from the forbidden forest. Harry ran straight forward and stunned the death eaters that came in his way. When he reached the forest his scar began burning. He kept going and suddenly he stumbled and he fell hard on the ground.

-So we meet again, Harry Potter. Harry knew that cold voice far too well. He rose to his feet and looked at the snakelike man in front of him.

-How nice to meet you Tom.

-Don't you dare use that name! Harry sneered at Voldemort and took a tighter hold on his wand.

-I am not going to give up. I'm going to defeat you.

-We'll see that. Voldemort sneered back at Harry and shot the killing curse at him. Harry ducked just in time and the curse hit a tree and it became dust.

-Stupefy! The curse missed Voldemort. Harry took one step backwards and stumbled on a tree root and fell hard on the ground. Voldemort nodded and suddenly two pair of hands took a steady hold on Harry to keep him down.

-Hey, let me go!

-I'm afraid I cannot do that, Harry. Voldemort said and picked Harry's wand up, which lay one feet from Harry's hand.

-Now, it's time for you to meet your parents. Your friends will soon be there with you.

Harry started struggle even more when he heard the words of the killing curse. The emerald green light appeared in front of Harry's eyes and he froze. There was a scream and Harry felt something appear on his chest, he opened his eyes and saw one of the death eaters that had hold him down lay there.

-WHAT! Voldemort yelled. The death eater that was left was in a state of shock and Harry pushed him aside and stood up, his wrist aching.

-So, he was a traitor. Voldemort said slowly. Harry stood still and glared at Voldemort. Voldemort waved with his own wand and ropes appeared from the tip of it and bind Harry as he tried to escape.

-Now it's time for me to end your life for once. Voldemort said with a cruel voice. He flicked with his wand and Harry hit a tree and felt dizzy. He stepped forward to Harry and touched the scar on his forehead. Harry thought it was going to burst open but he didn't scream, he wouldn't give Voldemort that pleasure.

-It hurts, does it not? Harry glared at Voldemort. Suddenly the ropes disappeared and Harry fell on the ground once more.

-Crucio! The pain was unbearable and Harry couldn't stay silent anymore. He let out a loud cry and yelled in pain. Voldemort smiled at the sigh. He then lifted the curse and Harry felt drained. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it on Harry's chest.

-Avada… _I'm so sorry. I failed you. _Harry thought as Voldemort said the curse.

-Kedavra! _Farewell my dear friends…_The curse hit Harry straight in the chest and an explosion could be heard all over the battlefield.

Several people went into the forest, one of them were Albus Dumbledore. He was dirty and exhausted but he kept going, hoping that Harry was still alive. He kept walking and suddenly he saw a body of a young man in front of him. He bent down and looked at the pale face of Harry Potter.

-Pr…Professor? A silent whisper came from the boy.

-Harry?

-I did defeat him, I did make it.

-Yes Harry, you did. Harry closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

-I'm cold. Dumbledore took his cape and pulled it over Harry. Several people came closer and there was a loud gasp. Dumbledore turned around and met his former student's sad eyes. -Remus…

-Harry! Are you all right?

-Remus, I don't think he will make it. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkling. –

Oh no. Tears appeared in Remus eyes and he kneeled at Harry's side, taking his hand and holding it tight.

-I love you Harry.

-Love you too, Remus. Harry squeezed his hand once and then he stopped breathing. Tears fell freely from their eyes and Remus bent down and kissed Harry on his forehead.

-I love you. He then put Harry in an embrace and picked him up and walked out of the forest along with Dumbledore.

Epilogue 

Albus Dumbledore took a deep breath. It was the day of Harry Potter's funeral, and he, Albus Dumbledore were going to make a speech to Harry's honour.

He looked at the people in front of him.

Hermione Granger sat silent to the right side of Ron Weasley, Remus on his left. Dumbledore cleared his throat and started to speak.

-Today is a sad day, but it is a good day too. Voldemort is defeated but at a great cost. Harry Potter is not longer with us. He was and will always be a hero in our eyes. He fought for the good things in life, such as love. He never gave up on trying to do the right thing. He told me not to see him as a weapon, because he was a human, a human being with feelings. He was a good man, Harry. He never let down on his friends…

At this Dumbledore paused and glanced at Hermione and Ron.

-He was a fine young man, and I underestimated him for far too long. Dumbledore started cry silently and looked up to the blue sky above them.

-He was a good man, and I underestimated him. Hermione went up and touched her headmaster on his shoulder.

-Professor? Do you want me to speak instead?

Dumbledore just nodded and took seat next to Remus. Hermione stood still for a moment and then started to speak.

Harry Potter was my best friend. He…He was always very kind to me and Ron. When we first met in first year I didn't know how he was like. Now I do.

He was a happy and peaceful person and he almost never said anything that hurt anyone. And when he did, it was to save us.

Hermione glanced at Ron, who was crying along with Dumbledore and Remus and all the others.

I wish he could have been here with us today, feeling the clean air and feeling the freedom and being rid of Voldemort. It's thanks to Harry that we can sit here today. He was a very, very powerful wizard. I will not forget the time when he saved the philosophers stone, or when he saved Ginny from Voldemort.

Nor will I forget when he saved me and Sirius from the dementors and Buckbeak from death. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath again.

I wont forget when he fought for our school at the triwizard tournament and saw Voldemort regain his body and I wont forget when he went to try and save Sirius at the ministry either.

I will always remember Harry as my friend, even if he is a true Gryffindor, a real hero.

Here Hermione stopped and went back to her seat. She sat down and listened to the music that were played.

She listened to the soft tones of _Eternity, memories of light and waves_. As she listened a soft breeze ruffed her hair around and she looked at Ron. He laid an arm around her shoulders and hugged her softly.

-I miss him, Ron.

-Yeah, me too.

When the funeral was over and almost everybody had gone Dumbledore went over to the grave. He looked at the gravestone and smiled softly. It was dark grey with the text in silver;

Here lies the worlds saviour

Harry James Potter

1980-1996


End file.
